Speaking In Tongues
Speaking In Tongues is an episode of Lucilla The Vampire Slayer. It was played on the 1st of March 2013. Summary Lucilla, Johnny, and Damien investigate a student who is behaving strangely. Time Period Tuesday the 16th of October 2012 to Wednesday the 17th of October 2012. Characters Player Characters * Lucilla * Johnny * Damien NPC Characters * Sally Wojtczak * Mary Beckstein * Geography Teacher * Mrs. Khan * Kalk T'Bith Plot DATE: 16/10/12 Tuesday (Lucilla, Johnny and Damien are in the dinner hall, having their lunch. Talking amongst themselves. A girl comes over.) Sally: (to the group but mainly Lucilla) Hi, can I talk to you? Johnny: Yeah, you can talk to me, yeah that's fine. Lucilla: (giggles) Sally: Okay, i'll talk to you all then. I've kind of heard that you've, um, got a reputation as, y'know, being involved in strange goings on and I wondered if you could help me with something. Johnny: What seems to be the problem? Sally: Well, you see, it's my friend, Mary. She's been acting a bit odd recently. She's just been very strange. She keeps ignoring everyone- Lucilla: You mean the Mary that loves Dick? (giggles) (Sally gets a bit embarrassed and goes a bit red.) Sally: I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway she's just been acting very strange and she keeps scribbling in this notebook all the time and ignoring everyone and sometimes she just comes out with just weird w- their not even words, she just starts going "RARABLARAA" like that! Johnny: Has she found a weird book or anything? Sally: She does seem obsessed with this notebook she's got. Lucilla: She might be about to have a stroke or something! (giggles) Sally: ...no...no no not really, but y'know, do you think you could, like, spy on her or something? Lucilla: I spy on people anyway so...(giggles) Johnny: Oh we generally have a look at what everyone's doing here so... Sally: Well if you could follow her, um, follow her around and stuff. (Sally gives them her mobile number and takes one of their mobile numbers.) Johnny: I'll have that, thank you! (Lucilla, Johnny and Damien are in geography class. Mary is also in attendance.) (Johnny turns himself invisible and sneaks over to see what's on Mary's desk. On her desk, she's got a notepad. It's closed. Johnny flips over the top hoping Mary will think it was just a breeze. There's lots of writing in it but it's not in English or anything like that. It's not using a normal alphabet. Johnny takes a photo of it and a photo of Mary's face. Johnny goes back to his desk next to Lucilla and waits for invisibility to wear off.) Geography Teacher: (Turns around)...so yes if you can just do that class activity I just asked you to do. Johnny: (to Lucilla) I found some weird words in the book. Lucilla: Okay. Johnny: I'm not sure what they mean cos their not in English but, um, I took a photo of them so we can have a look at them. Lucilla: Oh okay. Johnny: I took a picture...(laughs)...of her face as well. Lucilla: (laughs) Johnny: I'm just wondering if she looks suspicious or not. (Lucilla writes everything down and makes it into a paper airplane. She throws it to Damien. Damien opens it up and it says on there that they've managed to get a photo of Mary's notepad with all the strange writing on it and a photo of her face as well, just in case there's anything unusual about her face. Damien reads it, and screws it up before throwing it at the teacher.) Geography Teacher: DAMIEN BLACK, I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOUR BEHAVIOUR! WHAT'S THIS?! (She picks up ball of paper, flattens it out and begins to read) Geography Teacher: MARY'S GOT A NOTE PAD AND IT'S GOT STRANGE WRITING ON IT?! I'VE TAKEN A PHOTO OF IT, AND I'VE TAKEN A PHOTO OF HER FACE?! WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?! Damien: None of your business. (Mary collapses! The teacher runs over. Mary slowly gets up.) Mary: What's going on? Where am I? (It's the end of class anyway, so everyone leaves the class and the teacher takes her off to the Doctor's office.) Lucilla: We could follow her? Johnny: Yeah, keep an eye on her. (Lucilla, Johnny and Damien go to the Doctor's office pretending to be really concerned. The jist of it is, she's okay and she doesn't really have much of a memory of the last few days, that's the only thing.) Johnny: (to Lucilla and Damien) So basically whatever was going on has now stopped. (At the end of the school day, they all go round to Johnny's house) Mrs. Khan: Oh hello everybody. Oh hello Lucilla and Damien. How are you all today? How are you Damien? Damien: Fine thanks. (They all go off to the library area and Johnny tries to translate from the photo of the notepad. After a fair amount of research he manages to slowly translate it. It says: Lucilla and Johnny were seen in the area of The Dive on the night that it's owners went missing and there's rumours that they were involved somehow. They also have another friend, called Damien, who they spend alot of time with and has been seen whenever there's anything odd going on. High possibility.) Lucilla: (to Johnny) I wonder if you could do a spell to, um, retrieve something from her memory? DATE: 17/10/12 Wednesday (It's the following day in the morning and Lucilla, Johnny and Damien are waiting outside school and everyone's talking and stuff and Sally's really pleased that Mary's all okay now. The team wander over to see Sally and Mary.) Sally: Thank you so much, I don't know what you did but it really helped. Johnny: Well i'm not quite finished yet. (Johnny uses the Memory Restoration spell on Mary. She looks like she's going to collapse again and Sally tries to hold her up.) Mary: I remember! Johnny: Remember what? Mary: I was being controlled by someone or something. Johnny: Do you know who? Mary: It was this...this...man. He was- He was red and he had like a really big head! I dunno, it was strange. He made- He wanted me to spy on you and your friends. And and and report back to him. Johnny: Did you report back to him? Mary: Yes, um, he was like in the- in the caves, um, down by the woods. Johnny: Where?! Mary: The caves! You know the woods? Johnny: Caves? I thought you said "Dave's"! Mary: Dave's? Damien: Dave's? Mary: They're at Dave's? Damien: Dave's house. (Laughter all round) Damien: Who's Dave? Mary: Not "Dave's", the caves! Okay? Johnny: What part of the woods? Mary: (sighs) Well, you know we've got those really famous caves...? Johnny: Oh right. Mary: ...in our town? Yeah, yeah those are the ones - the famous Shingleton caves that we're renowned for, here in Shingleton. Johnny: (to Lucilla and Damien) Well I think we should check out the caves then. (Lucilla, Johnny and Damien are entering a cave. They see a red demon with a bulbous cranium.) Kalk T'Bith: So you have come! Johnny: And why wouldn't we? Kalk T'Bith: I didn't expect you to find out. Johnny: We have our sources. Kalk T'Bith: But no matter for i'm gonna kill you! (Kalk tries to hypnotise Damien but fails. Kalk then tries to hypnotise Lucilla but it doesn't work. Johnny throws a fireball but something goes wrong and it is only half the size it should be. Whilst all that's going on, Lucilla is running at Kalk with a sword. She swings the sword at him but he avoids it. Damien runs at Kalk with his dagger but again Kalk avoids it.) Damien: oooooooh i'll have to get a new dagger, it's no good! (Johnny fires another fireball, this time of normal size, and it kills Kalk!) Johnny: Yay team! (An awkward silence fills the air.) THE END Previous Episode Kidnap Next Episode The Forest Of Doom Category:Episodes